


The Skeletons in the Closet

by JJ_Smith



Series: Dark Heart [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kidnapped Scott, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott’s life is pretty great, close to perfect even. He’s got a beautiful house, three dogs, his own animal clinic and an incredibly gorgeous husband. Well... it used to be perfect, until he finds out his husband's dark secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skeletons in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I enjoy hurting my favorite characters? Poor Scott...  
> If anyone is interested in more of this, please let me know. I'd like to write more, but I'm not sure if others would be interested.

Scott’s life is pretty great, close to perfect even. He’s got a beautiful house, three dogs, his own animal clinic and an incredibly gorgeous husband. His friends always ask him for relationship advice, and he often hears just how perfect him and Theo are together. Theo’s smile is enough to charm anyone they meet, which has helped him work his way to the top incredibly quickly. Just a couple of weeks ago they started the process to adopt their first child. Life’s good.

Well, life was good up until ten seconds ago, when Scott came home early and walked in on a scene he never thought he’d see.

“Scott! You’re home,” Theo says, smiling nervously. “It’s not what it looks like.”

Scott looks at the scene before him, trying to think of any way he could be mistaken about what he’s seeing, but no matter how hard he tries, he can’t. He can’t even pretend that Theo is having some massively kinky sex behind his back. Scott wishes he just walked in on his husband of three years cheating on him. He knows how to deal with that. This… this is something Scott never expected.

“Um… so, what is this if not the obvious?” Scott asks hesitantly.

“Well… see… she was... “ Theo falls silent and walks towards Scott.

A part of Scott wants to run and call for help, a bigger part wants to stay. Despite the sight before him, this is still Theo, his Theo. The man he’s shared all his secrets with. There has to be a reason for his.

“Scott, I love you, you know that. I know you don’t approve of this,” he gestures behind himself. “And I’ve tried so hard to suppress this. I want to make you proud, but a part of me needs this.”

“You need to kill?” Scott asks. Saying the words out loud hurt more than seeing the corpse on their kitchen floor.

“She’s a bad woman, Scott,” Theo says quickly. “She hurt dogs. You remember that abused dog that was brought to the clinic two weeks ago? She did that.”

“So she deserved to die?” Scott asks

“It wasn’t the only time! She hurt animals all the time. I have a file on her!” Theo hurries to the other side of the room, hopping over the corpse, to retrieve a folder. He hands it to Scott. “You can see for yourself. She was a despicable woman, Scott. I did the world a favor.”

Scott can barely look at the file for a few seconds. The pictures are too gruesome to look at. Despite his own morals, he can’t help but think that the woman did deserve it. He remembers the poor dog that was brought in. The poor thing was starving and had been beaten within an inch of his life. Scott worked so hard for days to keep the dog alive. He fed him by hand every couple of hours. He can’t deny that he’s thought about hurting whoever hurt that dog, but he’d never have the stomach to do it for real. Should Theo be punished for doing something Scott wanted to do, but couldn’t? 

“Come, sit down for a moment,” Theo said. He gently guides Scott into the living room and makes him sit down. “I’m so sorry you found out like this. I tried to hide it from you. I didn’t want you to have to make this tough decision.”

“What tough decision?” Scott asks. It’s like there’s a mist in his head. He can’t think clearly.

“Whether or not you turn me in,” Theo says. “I want you to know that I won’t hurt you, no matter what you decide to do. I never hurt innocent people.”

Scott doesn’t like those last words, he can’t help but think that they mean that Theo’s done this more often. Seeing Theo’s calmness only confirms that. He doesn’t want to know, but he asks him anyway. “This isn’t the first time, is it?” he asks.

Theo hesitates for a moment before nodding. “I’m so sorry, Scott. I know you want me to be so good, and I’m trying. No one can be as good and pure as you, not even me.” He sits down next to Scott and reaches out to hold his hand. “I can show you files on all of them, they were all evil. There was a teacher who hurt his students and this man who sold drugs to kids. I made sure they were all guilty.”

“But you can’t just kill people,” Scott says.

Theo nods. “I know, Scott. I’ve tried so hard to fight this, but I couldn’t stop it the first time. This man sold drugs to kids. Stiles did everything to prove he did it, but someone messed with the evidence and he walked. I got so angry, Scott. I couldn’t let him get away with that.”

Scott remembers that case. Stiles was so upset he couldn’t send the man away for the rest of his life, and then two days later they found his corpse. Stiles had been happy, along with just about every police officer. Sure, it was wrong to kill him, but the man had been truly evil.

“I’m so sorry, Scott. So, so sorry. I know it’s wrong of me to want this, but I can’t help it. Please, forgive me,” Theo says, begging for forgiveness.

“I don’t know. I… I love you, but this… I don’t know if I can live with this,” Scott confesses. “I think you should turn yourself in.”

Theo pales. “Scott…”

“Theo, I mean it. You can’t just decide whether someone lives or dies,” Scott says. It hurts to say it. He can barely imagine that his husband has hurt people. He’s seen Theo’s kindness, felt his gentle touches. It doesn’t make sense to him that someone who can do that would be capable of murder.

“So, you want me to go to prison for making the world a better place?” Theo asks. “Scott…”

“There are ways to make the world a better place without killing people,” Scott says.

“What if I stop?” Theo asks, a hint of desperation in his voice.

“Can you?” Scott asks.

Theo nods. “I can. Scott, I can for you. I just… I need to find a way to deal with these needs, but I can. I promise.”

“I… I believe in second chances, Theo, you know that. I can give you a second chance, but only if you seriously try to better yourself,” Scott says.

Theo nods again, a hesitant smile on his face. “Of course! I can be good for you, I promise.”

Scott sighs, he has no idea what to do. He should just turn Theo in, he knows that, but Theo’s his husband. He loves Theo and he doesn’t want to lose him and the life they’ve built together. “You get one chance. If you ever do…  _ that _ again, I will turn you in.”

“Thank you,” Theo says, letting out a breath of relief. “Thank you so much, Scott. I swear, I won’t let you down. I’ll work out or something to deal with this. I’m going to be better for you.”

When Scott looks up, he sees the corpse in their kitchen again. It takes him all he has not to break down and start crying. “I’m going to go lay down for a bit. You should… clean.”

Theo nods. He offers Scott a hand to get up. “I will. You go take it easy and I’ll cook dinner for tonight.”

Scott nods a bit absentmindedly and lets Theo help him up the stairs into their bedroom where he leaves Scott to get some rest and think about what just happened.

As much as Scott tries, he can’t get things back to normal again. He wants to forgive Theo and give him a second chance, but he can’t. He can barely set foot in the kitchen, and at night Scott can’t sleep next to his husband. Every evening he locks himself in the guest room, unable to share a bed with Theo. When Scott sleeps, which rarely happens these days, he dreams of Theo killing again. Scott lets that drag on for two months, before he brings it up with Theo again.

“I can’t live like this,” Scott says during dinner.

“Like what?” Theo asks.

“You know the answer to that. We haven’t shared the bed in two months,” Scott explains.

“I admit, we’re having some minor relationship problems, but we’ll work through them,” Theo says, that charming smile that Scott loves so much on his lips.

“I don’t think we can. I keep dreaming about…” Scott sighs, it hurts just saying it. “I dream about you killing again.”

“Scott, I told you I wouldn’t do that again,” Theo says.

“You should turn yourself in,” Scott says. “It’s not right. I don’t want to lose you, but… those people had families. They should have closure.”

“You realize that if I turn myself in we’ll lose everything, right? There’s no way we’ll ever be able to adopt a kid together,” Theo says.

“I know,” Scott says. “I still think you should turn yourself in.”

“But, Scott… You can’t be serious. You love me, don’t you?” Theo asks.

“I do, which is why I’m asking and not turning you in myself. Please, Theo, if you care about me at all you’ll do this. I’ll be waiting for you as long as I have to,” Scott promises.

Theo stays quiet for a long time.

Scott doesn’t know what to do now. He doesn’t really want to say anything else, but the silence is scaring him. He has no idea what’s going on in his husband’s mind.

“Will you stay with me tonight? One last time?” Theo asks after several minutes.

“The last time? Does that mean you’re going to turn yourself in?” Scott asks.

Theo nods. “I’m going to do the right thing.”

“I’m proud of you,” Scott says. “Of course I’ll stay with you.”

Theo offers to cook dinner that evening, something he rarely does. Afterwards, Theo doesn’t ask Scott for sex, he doesn’t even ask for a kiss, all they do that night is lay side by side. For a moment Scott can almost forget how everything has gone wrong, how he’s going to lose his husband in the morning.

When Scott wakes up in the morning, he’s alone. There’s something else that’s off about everything; he’s not in his own bed. He opens his eyes, and what he sees is not his own bedroom. Panic surges through his veins. Scott gets up and runs to the bedroom door, only to find out that he can’t open it; he’s locked in. He tries the windows next. He can open them, but there are iron bars on the outside. There’s one door that he can open, and that leads to a small bathroom. Here the windows are also barred.

Through the windows Scott can see that he’s somewhere in a forest, there’s not a sign of human life around. Still, he calls for help. He yells and he screams. It seems like hours pass, without anything changing. He tries the door again, slams against it as hard as he can. He pulls and pushes the bars, nothing helps.

It isn’t until the sun begins to set that Scott hears something; a car approaches. Scott can’t see it from the bedroom window, and he waits in fear for who just arrived. By now it’s clear that he’s been kidnapped, and he has no idea who could have done it. He also doesn’t know where Theo is or if he’s hurt. Unless… Theo could have done this. Scott dismisses the idea as soon as it comes up. Theo wouldn’t do this to him, Scott’s sure of that.

Scott can hear someone moving around, and he waits with bated breath. What he sees when the door to the bedroom opens, makes him freeze up in shock. Theo’s standing there, his charming  smile on his face, holding a small baby.

“What… Theo?” Scott says, unable to form complete sentences.

“We can be a family here, Scott,” Theo says. “Just you, me, and this baby. We’ll be happy here.” He walks towards Scott and holds out the child. “Trust me, it’ll be better here.”

Scott takes the baby from Theo, if only because he doesn’t want Theo to hurt the baby in any way. The man he sees before him may look like his husband, but Scott doesn’t recognize him. “How did you get this baby?” he asks, scared of the answer.

“Does that matter? She’s ours now, our little princess, our daughter,” Theo says.

“Where are we?” Scott asks next.

“Somewhere safe, away from anyone who’d take me away from you,” Theo answers.

“But… you said you were going to turn yourself in…” Scott says.

“Isn’t this better? I don’t want to lose you, I love you too much. Come, there’s even a nursery. We can get our little girl all settled in.” He smiles and leads Scott out of the bedroom. 

The nursery isn’t big, but there’s a crib where Scott lays the baby in. When Scott looks around, he can see that there are diapers and even clothes for the baby. “How long have you been preparing for this?” he asks.

“Why all these questions? Aren’t you happy that I did this for you, for us?” Theo asks. His smile is gone now, and Scott can see anger flash in his eyes.

Never before has Scott been scared of his husband, not even when he saw him standing over a corpse in his kitchen. But now… now he’s scared. 

“Oh, one more thing. Follow me,” Theo says. He takes Scott’s hand and leads him to the living room. “Now, you know I love you and I trust you completely. It pains me to do this, but I have to be careful. I know you’re stubborn and you might want to leave at first.” Theo grabs what can only be described as a collar from the table.

Scott’s too shocked to move or protest when Theo locks the collar around his neck. “What?” he asks, feeling the collar with trembling fingers.

“If you go too far, that’ll give you a shock and it’ll send me a message to come get you back. I hope we won’t need it,” Theo says. “We should eat while the baby’s asleep. I got us takeout to celebrate this new beginning. Your favorite pizza!”

Scott forces himself to get up and follow Theo to the dinner table. He eats, but he doesn’t taste a thing. His life is over, he’s stuck in a cabin in the woods with his husband and a child he kidnapped. Scott tried very hard not to think about how Theo got the child, but he’s pretty sure he murdered the child’s parents. Scott looks over at Theo and can only think one thing; how did he not see this side of Theo before?


End file.
